


A Merry Larry Christmas

by saphinias



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphinias/pseuds/saphinias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry knows exactly what Louis needs before he knows he needs it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Merry Larry Christmas

Harry nervously rubbed the back of his neck, and handed him the large, rectangular gift.  ”Um, okay.  So we did those awkward I-don’t-really-know-you-but-I-really-like-you gifts two years ago, and we did romantic gifts last year, so I think this year it was time I actually got you the I-know-you-and-exactly-what-you-need-before-you-do, so yeah.  Go ahead and open it.”

Louis does, and is shocked when he finds that it’s a keyboard.  ”I don’t play, Harry.”

Harry groans, “Yes you do.  I’ve seen you do it and I don’t know why you always sell yourself short on that.”

“But -“

Harry cuts him off, and hands him a square package next.  ”Here, open this one.”

“You didn’t have to -“

Harry cuts him off again, “Yes, Louis, I did.  It goes with the other one.  And as your boyfriend I can get you as many gifts as I’d like, and as  _my_  boyfriend you are required to take them and like them.”  Louis laughs.

“Alright, alright,” Louis surrenders.  He tears open the second one.  Harry’s grin spreads across his face as Louis’ eyes widen at what’s inside.

“It’s all of The Fray songs, to get you started.  And honestly I wanted to get you this gorgeous grand piano but I know you would kill me, so…”

“I  _would_  have killed you,” Louis says.  

“But that isn’t to say I’m never going to buy you a grand piano because then I could lie on top of it while you played,” Harry giggled.

“Such a romantic, Hazza,” Louis teased.  ”Now why exactly do I need this?”

“Well, um, creating music is kind of therapeutic, you know?  And that’s what you need right now, I think.  But I really didn’t want to hear your voice all sad and cracked or angry and screamy…so this is a better alternative,” Harry sputtered.

If Louis were an emotionally vulnerable person, tears would have filled his eyes at that sentiment.  But as he was, he laughed.  ”You’re talking like I can compose.  I can hardly play!”

“Louis Tomlinson, I expect a song by next Christmas,” is all Harry said.


End file.
